


Twas the Night Before Christmas....Wait What!?

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part of the ThomasBarrow_Christmas 2020 Christmas prompt challenge.1: Merry Christmas: "Merry Christmas!" "It's the first of December" "I said Merry Christmas!"Some Christmas poetry, an angry Mrs Patmore and a confused Thomas.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Twas the Night Before Christmas....Wait What!?

“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!”

Thomas Barrow, the butler of Downton Abbey, let his newspaper fall to the table with a frown. His steely blue eyes were drawn from the daily crossword and down the

hall towards the kitchen.

_‘Who on earth is reciting Christmas poetry at this time of year!?’_

He then glances around the servant's hall, gauging the reaction of his colleagues to this bizarre occurrence and yet they seemed to hear nothing amiss. Mrs Bates and

Mrs Moseley continued their sewing, Mr Bates continued his reading, Andrew continued his..something to do with pigs and numbers…Thomas wasn’t really sure.

“The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there!”

_‘Am I imagining things?’_

Thomas can’t handle the curiosity and climbs out of his chair before wandering to the kitchen. Following the sounds of Christmas poetry. What he found in said

kitchen surprised him immensely. As he stood in the doorway he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop as he witnessed Mrs Patmore marching around the kitchen in a

sort of fury, her face a vision of thunder even as she filled the room with angry sounds of Christmas.

“The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads!”

“Mrs Patmore are quite alright?”

There was a loud bang which may have made Thomas jump as Mrs Patmore slammed her rolling pin down on the kitchen table and turned to face him.

“Right as rain Mr Barrow, Merry Christmas!”

“It’s the first of December”

“I said Merry Christmas!”

With that declaration, the mysteriously angry cook returned to her duties leaving Thomas feeling thoroughly dismissed and still none the wiser about the poetry.

Thomas returned to the servant's hall in a state of bewilderment and retook his seat, still wondering what had just happened and deciding, probably quite rightly,

that he probably never should.


End file.
